Rules for Marriage
by faithlessducks
Summary: At Morgana's urging, Arthur marries Princess Guinevere after her family betrays him. He creates a series of rules to manage her behavior until she rebels. AU... Arthur/Gwen and Merlin and Morgana.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Arthur

"King Thomas and Prince Helios were buried several weeks ago; leaving a young impressionable King Eylan with his devoted sister at his side. How do we maintain a cordial relationship with Eylan after Thomas and Helios' betrayal?"

Annis' words penetrated deeply in my thoughts. King Eylan presented several problems for Camelot. King Eylan was not born to rule. He was a second son; yes, his ascension to the throne was never consider a true possibility. A few years ago, I would have laughed at the suggestion. He can't function without his twin sister, Guinevere. Helios was born to rule; a fierce warriors with lofty ambitions. King Thomas and Helios aligned themselves with Odin to wage a senseless war. With his desire for power, Helios lacked wisdom to see beyond his immediate needs. Our kingdoms spent years with a profitable and friendly relationship. We provided protection, and used Thomas' port for shipping and war. Now, a young untested king controlled a valuable port.

My eyes glanced at my allies. Morgana, my elder sister, driven to the brink of insanity by Odin's son, Alator. Merlin, my advisor and sorcerer, driven to the brink by his love for my sister. Queen Annis, my godmother, one of the few people in the lands who spoke to me with a sharp tongue. Her daughter, Morgause, inherited a tongue sharp than my sword. King Olaf was a wise king with an overly spoiled daughter, Vivian. He actually proposed marriage between us…once. King Godwin with his pensive wisdom, and his daft daughter, Elena. Ever faithful, Gaius, provided wisdom and guidance. Geoffrey was here to scroll our thoughts and brokered treaties. Of course, George hovered in the background to meet our needs.

"Helios and Thomas," I began calmly. "They broke our treaties. Not only did they fracture years of goodwill and peace. They fractured friendships. We protected them from foreign invaders. Yet, they conspired with Odin. Eylan is young, studious, and impressionable. I saw them three years ago. Eylan and Guinevere have a bond, an unnatural bond. They need to be separated for the common good of our kingdoms. "

Annis wavered a hand," They are delightful young children. They are barely 18 years old."

"I was king of Camelot at 18," I countered softly. "Eylan requires a wife selected by us. His wife will guide him, and shape him into a king. His wife needs to be a princess from one of your kingdoms. Morgana is ruled out."

Godwin shook his head in dismay," Elena cannot proved guidance to anyone. She can't select linens to create dress each year."

"Vivian is not ready for marriage," Odin protested.

His daughter would never be ready for marriage in my opinion.

Annis leaned forward," I suppose Morgause is an option for his wife."

I nodded in agreement," She is stern. She is wise. She won't allow him to make unholy alliances."

"Stern is a sweet word to describe Morgause. One of the nicest word to describe her."

"She's incredibly beautiful," I remarked.

Godwin took a deep sip of red wine; I noticed he locked eyes with Morgana. Everyone drew quiet for a moment. I don't like silence.

"Arthur, Guinevere is a variable. If Eylan marries Morgause, Guinevere needs to have a husband. She needs a husband that Eylan would never think of crossing in fear of her protection."

"Why would anyone want to marry Guinevere? She is peculiar."

"Arthur, I'm insane," Morgana reminded us.

I closed my eyes as a brief flash of pain seared my heart.

"Who should marry her?"

"You," Merlin stated bluntly.

Merlin has gone mad. Over the years, I have denied princesses from every land. I sent away Mithian, her beauty was unsurpassed. I have no desire for a wife.

"You will marry Gwen" Annis ordered. "You need a queen and heir. She's young and healthy. She's intelligent and charming. She's beautiful. She speaks several languages. "

"She's also fragile."

"You saved her as a child," Odin argued. "She's a perfect match for you."

"Eylan would never cross the Pendragon," Gaius reasoned. "His beloved sister married to Arthur Pendragon. He would never betray you. "

Eylan would never cause harm to his sister. I don't want a queen. They require protection. They want attention. I would have a weakness.

"A wife brings danger."

"A wife brings order," Morgana screeched. "I have seen your life with her. You are happy. Camelot prospers. You will marry her."

"Why should I, Morgy?"

"I ask it of you," she whispered softly.

I nodded my head in agreement. Morgana never requested anything of me. She paid a great debt for my youthful foolishness before I became king. Her requests were never refused.

"Guinevere will be given rules as my wife and queen. She is not allowed to watch me training. She is not allowed alone outside of Camelot's walls without guards. She will not display affection upon me. She will not refuse my advances. She will sleep in her own chamber. She will not question my judgement. She will not wear purple. She will eat regular meals and visit Gaius to protect her health. She will not speak in her strange language with her brother. She will not hide behind her nurse."

I slammed my hand on a shiny table," What about the male nurse? Why do they still have a nurse?"

"Edwin is my counterpart. He loves them like his children. He advised Helios and Thomas against raging a war. Edwin will remain with Eylan."

"He needs to stay away from Guinevere when she becomes my wife," I spat.

"Jealous, brother," Morgana teased.

"No, a queen can only have one king."

Gwen

The Pendragon in his wisdom spared us. We are to marry. Elyan must marry Morgause. She's rather scary. Her beautiful left several men … speechless. She doesn't speak, but she hisses at people. My poor brother. Arthur Pendragon as a husband. He's handsome and rude. Marriage or death, they gave us a choice. We must pay a steep price for Father and Helios' foolishness.

"Children, what say you," Edwin asked cautiously.

Edwin, our caretaker, watched us with nervously eyes. I can't remember life without Edwin. He soothed our hurts. He brought us out of the darkness after mother died. He prepared father and Helios' funerals. He does everything.

"What," I began

"Say you," Eylan continued.

Edwin leaned back in his chair. He studied us for a brief moment. "It's not a bad match. Arthur is hard; yet, he is a good man. Morgause is harsh, but she is fair. It could be worse."

"How," I asked in unison with Eylan.

"The pain of death."

Elyan's eyes widened. I merely shrugged.

"What about these rules, Edwin? I can't speak to my husband in public. How dare he!"

"Calm, Gwen" Edwin cautioned. "We can make amendments."

"I refuse to marry Arthur until he behaves like a gentleman. He needs to cone here. He needs to ask Eylan for my hand in marriage, a proper marriage agreement between us. He will not shame me. In person, he will discuss terms of a marriage."

"Gwen," Eylan warned. "He might just take one of your hands."

"I will not have a husband without respect and kindness. I would rather die. He comes here!"

Eylan shook his hand wearily. Edwin smiled at us.

"I will send word to Merlin," Edwin proposed. "What would you like for dinner?"

Arthur

"She refused my proposal. I must come, and ask her properly for her hand in marriage," I shouted. "Her father and brother betrayed my trust. Her hand in marriage. I should have chopped her hands off along with Elyan's head. Yet, I must cower to her demands. She makes demands of me! I am twenty-five years old… I do not cower to a child. I've ruled Camelot for nine years. She will be my wife and queen!"

I turned to stare at a shaking George," Prepare us for a journey; we leave in the morning."

I ignored Morgan's smirk and Merlin's giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Gwen

He's wearing nothing, but a towel. I knew that he wore a towel. I saw him grab one when I slipped into his chamber. His body is sculpted with muscle upon muscle. I've never seen a seminude man except my brothers at our lake, swimming with guards. My face burnt in embarrassment. I married him today.

"Guinevere, why are you in my chamber?"

He smelt like autumn, clean and fresh. Warm like a never ending fall day.

"It's our wedding night. I was crowned your queen today. I have to share your bed, one of your rules for marriage."

Amusement flared in his blue eyes, his blond hair gives a slight shake before he arched an eyebrow in my direction, "I told you that it could wait."

"You're mean. Not … like Helios. He was a warrior, emotionless. You can be… rude," I stammered. "You don't feel ashamed, at all...

My hearted raced. My sheer white silk nightgown clung to me in all of the wrong ways. I felt exposed under his lingering gaze. Morgana presented me with a nightgown as a wedding present. I should have worn my regular cotton nightgown .He breathed in deeply as I attempted to walk past him.

"It's you. You seem like lavender. For some odd reasons, I strain to inhale deeply the scent of my mother's new flowers. My mind is focused on the scent as it hangs heavy in the corridor as I approached my room. Moving in darkness and candlelight, my blood rushes as the scent grows heady in my mind. It's you. Ever since, you arrived a fortnight ago, I can't stop thinking of you."

His hand grabbed my arm before I can walk past him. A jolt of something passed between us. My head lowered; his fingers raised my chin until I stare into mesmerizing seductive eyes. He's looking at me curiously.

"I never wanted a wife or queen. Now, I can't stop dreaming of you. Guinevere, Princess of Leogrance is my queen," he whispered.

"You don't like me, at all."

"You don't feel this between us? Your eyes linger on me; I caught you. How my touch makes you burn?'

Do I answer him? Something in his eyes and touch compelled me to answer him.

"You're like the sun. Warm and vibrant. You touched stirred something in me. I don't understand."

"You approached me shaking your wet hair; I noticed your nightgown clinging to your breasts. Droplets of water fall down your legs. My eyes scanned over you. "

"Arthur…I am sorry,'" I mumbled.

"You smell like flowers, inflaming my senses."

He pulled me into his arms. His lips skimmed over mine.

What am I doing?

My hand brushed wet curling hair from my face," This is right between us. Turning in his arms, "I'm gazing down into your chocolate brown eyes, so innocent and naïve. You're my queen."

My lips open slightly allowing his tongue to slip in my mouth. He gripped my bottom, pulling me deeper into his arms, a tongue hungrily explored my mouth. My hands moved up his back. I should break our kiss but I struggled control emotions taking over my mind. His mouth takes like honey; my lips trembled slightly under his touch. Breaking our kiss, his hands cupped my face. Arthur stroked his thumb over my swollen lips.

"I haven't done this before," I whispered.

"We can stop," Arthur said carefully. "It can wait for another night. You will always be my wife."

"I don't want to," I whispered. I'm hot, shaking, and feeling so many new things. I don't have the urge to leave him. I want to spend the night with my husband, my king.

Growling, he pulled a nightgown over my head. Dark hair hung around my shoulders; my firm nipples peeked out between strands of dark hair. I stood nude before him. My hands raised to shield myself from those eyes.

"No, don't hide yourself,"

Gently, Arthur removed my arms. His towel fell from his limbs. He moved away from me to pull down his bed covers. He stared at me near his bed, his eyes look at a closed door.

"Maybe, you should go to your chamber, Guinevere.

"I want to stay with you. My body wants you. Everything is hot, tight, and wet. I want you to touch me."

I offered Arthur my hand; it seemed like an eternity before he makes up his mind. Slowly, I rolled into cool sheets. Carefully not crush me, Arthur climbed into bed...

"Part your legs, Love."

I spread my legs; Arthur settled in the hot juncture between my thighs. A tight moan escapes my mouth; his penis touched my wet center. He smelled like ambrosia. He kissed my lips softly, tender little kisses to excite my senses. His hair is rough under a traveling foot. He smile at my shy attempts to arouse him. Long fingers traced my nipples causing me to squirm and moan softly. I'm making those sounds. His tongue seared my collarbone lapping seat beads of sweat. Instinctively, I arched into his body, causing him to groan in pleasure. Seeking lips continue to explore slopes and planes of my body. His large hands cupped sensitive breasts, his thumbs flicked my nipples. I took a sharp breath into straining lungs when his mouth sucked a nipple deep into the wet cavern of his mouth, sucking hard. Uncontrollable moans left my mouth when he started flicking my other nipple with his thumbs. I tugged blond hair, I felt his penis hard and hot against my thigh. My eyes closed in anticipation, waiting for Arthur me to suck my other nipple. A tongue laved an aureole causing me to squirm and scream in pleasure. Reaching down, he touched my center hot, soaking and tight with quick swipes. MY dark head pushed into his pillow. My pelvis arched towards his teasing fingers, while he continues licking my nipples. A finger plunged deep into my tight vagina.

"My member hurts … I need you so badly. Your sheath is tight, hot, and wet, waiting for me to plunder."

I don't know how to respond to his words. They excited and shocked me at the same time. He slipped another finger into me, twisting and plunging until I imitated his moves.

"I love the sound of your moans and groans. I can feel your excitement building as you tighten and thrusts on my fingers. You're almost there with me, my queen."

Crouching down on the bed, Arthur place a kiss inside my thigh.

"You are so beautiful, pink and glistening wet with desire for me. You look so sweet. Pushing my legs wider, his tongue lapped me. I pull on his silky hair.

"Arthur," I asked questioning

"Trust me, my love, it will bring your pleasure. We can stop. Do you want to stop? It's okay. I won't be mad. I won't force you."

"I'm okay. Slow..," I whispered

He place a hand on my stomach to steady me. His tongue licked my lips.

"You taste intoxicating, intoxicating sweetness.

Long strong strokes distract me from uncertainty, I pushed into his tongue forcing him to increase the pressure.

"That's it, Guinevere. Show me that you want me.

He slipped his fingers back into my vagina,

"Your groans are pushing my beast to the edge of desire. I can't take anymore." Arthur crawled up my shaking damp body. He stared deeply into my eyes," I will stop if you want.

I reached up and pulled his lips to mine. Giving into with desire, Arthur placed his penis near my molten center. "You feel tight"

He started with small soft little plunges into my heat; my body stretched to fit him. I suck breath into my lungs, griping his slick shoulders. My feet pushed into a firm mattress; Arthur moved deeper inside of me; retreating and returning into my trembling body. He kissed my shoulder; my body arched into his. Sucking on my collarbone, his hips pushed forward breaking my maidenhead. I screamed in pain

"Just once, my queen, it will stop, "Arthur consoled, leaving kisses on my cheekbones.

He licked my tears away... Reaching down, Arthur wrapped my legs around him. He held me tightly; I'm trying to adjust to feel of him embedded deep inside me. He's so large and hard, so intimate.

"What are you thinking, Guinevere?"

"This is new…"

"Are you still in pain?"

"Not really pain, just getting used to the new feelings.

"We can wait.

I close my eyes, Arthur laved one of my nipples.

"More, Arthur," I pleaded "Don't stop. " His hips moves back in a methodical grinds; my body moves closer to his. I arched into his thrusting hips, muscles tighter around him, his thrust go deeper.

"Moan, Guinevere."

My sheath tightened as a sharp cry lingered in the hot steamy air. Arthur kissed me brutally, his inner warrior slipped out; his plunges grew frantic, harder. I feel his teeth moving along my shoulder, nipping and kissing. I gasped in pleasure and pain when he bit my shoulder.

"Ohm…" I screamed as I shook in ecstasy.

Arthur slammed into me one final time, something hot coats my womb.

Rolling over, Arthur wrapped me in his arms, a soft kiss on my forehead.

"You're mine."

My body was tired with an exhausted, emotional mind. I didn't answer him.

XxX

In the darkness, I fumbled around to find my gown, Arthur is a deep sleep, his chest rises and falls. My shoulder burnt; my thighs ached, and I don't want to see the rest of my body. I found his heavy velvet robe, and I wrapped it around my slender body. I gave him one last look before I slipped out of his room. I raced down the hall to Elyan's chamber. I didn't bother to knock. I flung open the door. Elyan staggered from behind his changing curtain, looking like he continued drinking after I left with Arthur after our wedding feast last night.

"You're up…"

He turned surprised eyes on me," Why are you here." He breathed in deeply, "You smell like Arthur and sex. It's not morning yet."

I watched the wheels turn in Elyan's head. I can't form the words to tell him. Tears dropped from eyes as a wave of shame washed over me. Sucking my lip into my mouth, nothing came to my mind to explain this to Elyan.

"Arthur is your husband. You lost your virginity last night. It's okay." Eylan placed a gentle hand on my back.

I nodded sadly," We need to leave here. I can't think. Coming here was a mistake. We have to flee before your wedding."

"We need to get some gold. Run away from here," Elyan suggested. "Except, Arthur will look for you. We need Edwin."

"I'm afraid to tell him about last night. We're too old for a nurse, but he takes care of everything always," I whimpered sadly.

"Did he force you? I'll challenge him to a duel. I'll wake him up.

"Don't wake him up. I don't want you to die."

"Gwen, he did planned to burn me at a stake. Let's wake Edwin."

Elyan looked concerned; his eyes roamed over my features.

"Morgause looked like she ate a baby bird after I proposed. You look like owl pellets. I can see and feel your pain. I can fix this. Did he hurt you?"

"Not intentionally."

Sam grabbed his sword and chainmail before we departed his chamber. Our dark heads peeked outside of his door.

"He's going to wake up madder than a bear."

We don't say a word as we escape to Edwin's chamber on a higher level of the castle. We are quite deft at avoiding marble floors. They are noisy. Camelot's guards are quite lax. How are we just walking around? As we descend down a long flight of stairs, a bright red sun hangs among purple, black, and pink clouds. A new day brings problems into my little life.

XxX

Knocking upon Edwin's door created a new set of questions, Merlin strolled out of his chamber; he didn't look me in the eye. Edwin hastily arranged a dark blue robe around his broad shoulders. His face was bright red when he opened his heavy wooden door to reveal Morgana in a fluttery sheer white nightgown, or was it gown? What are they doing? She sat on the edge of a table. Her lips pursued together when she glanced upon my face.

"I warned my foolish brother," she lamented. "I will need a bath and a few herbs. Eylan openly stared at Morgana until Edwin slapped the back of his head.

"Merlin," Morgana wailed loudly. "I need you to keep Arthur away from his wife for a few days. "

How is she possibly speaking to Merlin? He scurried from the room in such haste. Like a cat, Morgana slowly took measured steps in my direction. A soft arm covered my shoulders," Don't worry about anything, my little darling."

Before I could answer, a puff of smoke surrounded us. I felt a bit itchy as he appeared in Morgana's luscious chamber, gold and red drapes covered the windows with deep rich rugs covering hardwood floors. I couldn't think of a word to say when a large hot steaming tub appeared.

"Step into your bath… please soak for a moment before. He arrives," Morgana stated soundly.

I caught my reflection in the mirror. Little red marks decorated my neck, dark circles under my eyes, and swollen lips from those hot kisses last night. A red spot spread across my collarbone when he bit me last night. He bit me! I'm going to die. Consummating my marriage is going to kill me.

"Morgana, am I dying?"

"Gwen, you aren't dying. Just a slight infection at your bite mark. Just soak in the tub. Let me take care of everything," Morgana soothed. Every young queen has a consummation night. Sometimes, it's a better to be overwhelmed; rather than battered and abused. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Arthur's sister was quite forward in my eyes. Did I enjoy it? Arthur was tender and patient last night. He did appear to lose his legendary control. It was amazing in his arms.

I enjoyed the attentions of my husband. "Was I supposed to enjoy it?"

Morgana touched my curls," Yes, you should enjoy it. Rest in your bath."

"Arthur is going to kill me."

Morgana offered me skeptical look before she brushed tangled hair from my eyes." No you found your king. It was bound to happen. Just wish that you were a tad bit older. I'll speak to him."

I turned hopeful eyes on Morgana" You haven't spoken to him in almost two weeks."

"Well, you need calm heads. I'll send Merlin to calm his nerves. My brother outraged me with his rules for marriage."

"They were rather unexpected, hurtful."

Another concerned look flashed over Morgana's face," It's okay. Just soak in the tub."

Pulling over a tattered nightgown over my head, I stepped into a fragrant bath filled with foaming white bubbles. I smelled lavender, green tea oil, and clover essential oils. I moaned in relief; the water tingled along my Arthur's mark. I settled deeper in the water until my hair was soak. Closing my eyes, my worries drifted away for a moment,

My eyes popped when a loud voice filled Morgana's home, Arthur's voice. I decided to stay in the tub. Arthur wouldn't interrupt my bath. The voices grew louder and louder.

"I have told you about yelling, Arthur Pendragon. Don't yell in my chamber!"

"Forgive me, Morgana. I lose control around you, I can show emotions. You're speaking to me. She makes me lose control. She's been here for a fortnight. She's breaking everyone one of my rules."

"Very vague statement, Arthur Pendragon. I don't have a list of sins to grant forgiveness. You enjoyed your wedding night."

"I'm sorry for yelling. I did enjoy my wedding night. She was funny, defiant, and utterly lovely. I was drawn to her. I was extremely angry to find my wife… gone."

"You should be."

"Now, you're angry again."."

"Rescind your rules for your wife."

"She needs guidance."

"Your hand is too firm. She's listening."

Voices lowered to murmurs; I drifted into a light sleep. I soaked until Morgana arrived with a cup of tea.

"Don't get out of the water until I tell," Morgana ordered. "Drink the cup of tea for your nerves."

Chamomile tea warmed my throat as I sipped thirstily. "Your husband went to discuss things with Elyan and Edwin. You're going to stay here with me for two days. You're going finish your lessons with Merlin after Edwin leaves with Elyan.

"They listened to you? Did you talk about my lessons last night?"

"I'm a witch and seer. Merlin carries a big staff. Yes, they are going to listen to me. Don't mess with wee little folk called sorcerers. No, we did not speak of our lessons last night."

"What did you talk about?"

"Chemistry."

"Are you going to forgive Arthur for his rules?"

"I already have. Just need him to twist in the wind for a bit."

"Almost two weeks?"

"Stand your ground, or they will walk all over you."

Morgana brushed a pale hand over my damp face," Drink your tea and soak. You need to heal your infection and body."

I closed my eyes; my wind wandered home.

 _Eylan held my hand tightly; we stood in the great room in our castle. Our families' insignia covered two coffins. Edwin hovered in the background as our ever present tutor. Edwin protected us from everything since our births. We cared for us when Mother died. He attempted to dissuade Father and Helios from their unholy alliance with Odin. My father and brother waged war against The Pendragon and his allies. They paid with their lives. Now, The Pendragon might demand retribution with our blood. I turned to stare at my twin._

 _"_ _You're right Gwen," Elyan warned. "One of us is going to die."_


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur

I am the king of Camelot; people across five kingdoms have knowledge of my skills as a warrior. Yet, I have been brought to my knees by Guinevere after our wedding night. My own sister forbade me from speaking with my wife! I am not allowed to speak with my wife in my own castle. I am not allowed to see my wife; she's sleeping. She's been asleep for the last two days? I doubt Morgana's truthfulness regarding Guinevere's sleep, but Morgana does provide loving care to my wife. Morgana's loving care presents a new challenging problem. Morgana desperately desires a child. Merlin desires to make Morgana his wife; yet, she refuses to marry him, to be control by any man. Her words. Merlin denies Morgana's heart wish. I attempt to remain neutral in their spats. Morgana cannot substitute my young wife for her child. Guinevere cannot be a wife with Morgana's babying. How do I approach such a sensitive subject? Edwin leaves in a few days to be replaced by Morgana as Guinevere's caretaker, no. I will see Guinevere. Morgana doesn't know every entrance and hiding spot in our home.

A stray curls hangs across Guinevere's forehead; tenderly, I stroke her cheekbones. I watch her eyelids flutter slightly like she is attempting to wake from her deep slumber. She remains a sleeping beauty. My lips tenderly brush across her mouth. Carefully, I slipped back into a secret passage. Morgana is delusional more than usual, if she thinks she can keep me from my wife. What am I thinking? A goblet of wine will calm my mind.

X~X

A goblet of wine did not bring me any type of relief. She haunts my thoughts. I can her hear laughter, sweet voice, and delightful moans of pleasure. The feel of her skin lingered on my hands. Those wide brown trusting eyes containing so many emotions: desire, happiness, mischief, and joy. Like a fool, I am allowing her to break down my walls. How did this happen?

I went to her kingdom; alas, the destruction of the Pendragon Dynasty. She swam in a lake. I was on horseback; travelling to meet my child bride after she refused my marriage proposal. Wait, I knew her until I refused to meet with her two or three years ago. It started simply…

King Elyan's land is dreadfully hot; I cast my eyes in Morgana's direction as she viewed me with smug eyes. She suggested that we travel in lighter clothing. Her eyebrows arched in satisfaction.

"Arthur," Morgana called. "Could you imagine wearing a cape and chainmail?"

Of course, she delights in my discomfort. I don't argue back; Morgana needs to feel in control. I love my sister. I'll never forgive myself for her suffering.

"Look Morgana, I see a crow with a small smirk. You were right."

Morgana blew me a kiss," I love to hear those words from your lips."

Gwaine tossed his long brown hair," I could use a kiss. It's been days without entertainment and cider."

"Not everything is about pleasure, Gwaine," I scolded.

"Well, I can spend a few days finding the answer to my question," Gwaine laughed.

Pleasure is not one of my typical pursuits. I enjoy celebrating a victory with my men during a feast. A night in the tavern with my knights, occasionally. Sophia provided me with sexual pleasure; she fulfills a need in my life. It's not emotional, just physical. My father attempted to destroy a group of people over my mother's death. I will not allow any woman to drive me to the brink of madness, due to my heart.

I hear a strange sound. I raised a hand to indicate that everyone should stop and remain silent. I heard something resembling a giggle or bird song. Cautiously, I dismounted my horse; I don't look over my shoulder; my knights follow me. We pushed through a thicket of bushes. I saw red.

King Eylan sat on a grassy plain near a glistening blue lake. Edwin, the tutor, wore a white tunic with short black pants as he laughed at my future wife. I don't know what quite to say. Guinevere swung back and forth over the lake. Her long dark curly hair around her face. She dressed in some sort of yellow dress, but her soft belly is revealed. Her smile stuns me. She appears young and carefree.

"What is going on," I remarked loudly.

Eylan jumps at the sound of my voice; Guinevere stops in mid-swing to glare at me. How dare she? Edwin lifts his hand in greeting with a wide smile; he sent a direct look to Eylan. The young king rushed over to greet me with an outstretched hand.

"Welcome to my kingdom, Arthur Pendragon. You're early. We expected you tomorrow; we decided to have a swimming day to cool us off. Come, we need to change and you will require a rest before our feast on tomorrow night."

I clasped his hands; Eylan has honest and trusting eyes. His grip is strong for a scholar. "Eylan, I look forward to restoring ties with your kingdom. A marriage between our families will ensure years of peace."

"You might want to talk with me, Arthur Pendragon," Guinevere yelled sweetly.

Eylan turned to speak with his sister," Come out of the lake, Gwen."

The little imp grinned before she jumped from her swing into a deep lake of water. I resisted a strange urge to rescue her. I did that once, and firmly placed myself in this mess. Guinevere emerged with droplets of water racing down her firm small body. The water made her revealing clothing cling tighter. I didn't have a cloak. She walked towards us with a frown. I looked over my shoulders, "Close your eyes," I demanded. "She is your future queen. You will not view her for your entertainment. My nose scrunched and lips twisted in fury. I whipped my head around," Gwaine, close your eyes," I ordered.

"They follow you," Guinevere questioned. "You are still rude."

My mind relaxed," You're still immature. I would prefer to meet at your castle."

She rolled her eyes in disgust before she hurried off to her castle. My eyes roamed over her departing form. She had grown beautiful. Last traces of baby fat started to fade from her body. Something hot was in my blood. A new emotion that didn't I like or want in my mind. I heard twigs breaking behind me.

"Morgana," I inquired. "What do you want?"

"It's called jealousy, Brother."

"Quiet, why are you here?"

X~X

It seemed like an eternity later; we finally met to discuss terms of my marriage to Guinevere. I don't like Edwin. I don't like his age. I don't like his looks. I hate his height. I loathe his influence over Eylan and Guinevere.

"Guinevere will join us shortly," Edwin advised. Hopefully, we can come to an agreement regarding the marriage proposal.

I leaned back in my chair," Edwin, a marriage between our kingdoms is a treaty. King Thomas and Prince Helios declared war on his friends. He aligned himself with our mortal enemy. His war left fields soaked in blood, blood of good men. His war depleted families. The marriages are a condition of peace; our original thought was to have Elyan's head on a spear. A martial order imposed in the lands."

"Arthur, I don't mean to offend, Eylan is still learning his duties."

King Eylan allowed a hiss to escape his mouth when I mentioned his head on a spear. His eyes were as large as a full moon. Remorse filled my body; these people seemed to think this a game. I opened my mouth to apologize when a knight opened the Council room's door. Her mouth was a line as her eyes held a mischievous gleam.

She wore a traditional dress of her land. A garment with long black sleeves, dark rose mid-section with white flowers embroidered across her garment; she walked like a regal queen. She appeared to wear wicker shoes. Her dark curly hair was twisted into a long ponytail across her right shoulder. She was breathtaking. I rose from my chair to greet my future wife. I would do everything in my power to marry her. What am I thinking? Anything in my power? No, I am the king. It's lust, not it's not lust. I know lust. This is different. I want to take care of her.

"Princess Guinevere," I whispered as I brushed my lips across the back of her outstretched hand. She smelled of lavender. I did enjoy when she snatched her hand back; her eyes filled with confusion.

"King Arthur, it was lovely of you to make a journey to my home," Guinevere responded softly.

Her line was rehearsed; I saw her paused to think about her practice words. I offered her my bent arm. A tiny hand slip to rest on my forearm. I lead her to her seat between her brother and the tutor.

I think Edwin kicked Eylan to start the meeting, "We agree to marry our prospective mates. I attempted to send Princess Morgause a list of rules-she returned them shredded and covered in manure. We will have a rule less marriage. However, my sister, Princess Guinevere desire to live more peacefully in Camelot. She has written a set of rules for King Arthur.

I almost took a sip of wine; Eylan would have caused me to choke on his words. She has rules for me? My future darling wife grinned at me across the table.

"What rules," I inquired.

Guinevere placed a hand on her brother's arm," Lady Sophia needs to relocate to another kingdom. If you desire me in our marital bed nightly, you will not require a mistress. I refuse to live in Camelot with another woman influencing my husband and king."

Wait, she plans to influence me? I barely listened to my own mother. I do heed Morgana's advice-occasionally. I never listen to a word that is uttered from Sophia's lips. I don't go to her chamber for talking. I go for release. She can have this rule.

"Lady Sophia will leave Camelot before I return." I turned my head to stare at Merlin, "Please send a messenger bird to arrange for Lady Sophia's departure."

"Next rule," I asked curiously.

"I would like a seat on your council."

"You're too young; you have to wait until your twenty-five."

"You were on the Council as a child,' she protested.

"I was heir to the throne."

"I protest."

"You can't change Camelot's laws. A seat will be ready in 7 years."

She actually made little fists like she was going to pound on the table. "Camelot's previous rulers realized people were impassioned in youth."

"I will wait seven years," Gwen mumbled.

"Next rule," I asked.

"You aren't allowed to yell at me. You aren't allowed to beat me."

"I saved your life when you were a child. I defied my father to save you. I would never physically harm you. I would never yell at my wife," I said tightly. "Don't insult me."

She turned to stare at Edwin. I don't like her looking to him for guidance.

"Guinevere, "I whispered softly. " Darling, I need you to focus on me. Tell me what you need from me. Edwin cannot help you. Look at me."

Guinevere lowered her head; her fingers pressed into the table. "I am sorry. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. What's your next rule?"

"You can't force yourself on me."

"Please remember my last response. Next rule?"

"You will actively parent our children, you will play with them. You will hold them. We will not leave our children to be raised by nurses."

"Agreed. Next rule?"

"Arthur," Gwen probed. "Why did you just pale?"

I wiped my brow," Uther wasn't a good father to his children. We suffered from his neglect."

She nodded in understanding. "I am sorry."

"It formed my opinions of the world. Next rule?"

"My next questions is about your rule about sharing your bed? Am I to share your bed during my monthly flows?"

Arthur paled again, "We will share a bed; we will not have relations."

"I understand."

I flicked my eyes around the room; which had gone remarkably silent. Morgana wore her… I ate someone's bird look. Eylan looked nervous. The tutor's gaze rested on Morgana. Please do not try to test Merlin's patience. Merlin sat processing every word. Leon, Percy, Lancelot and Gwaine looked bored.

"Arthur?"

I did like she dropped king in front of my name. Arthur sounds lovely on her lips.

"Yes?"

"Am I not allowed to speak with you public due to my age?"

"Yes, Camelot believes youth is dangerous. I had a struggle to rule my kingdom until I took control. I showed them youth benefited Camelot… their ancient ways would not change my views on ruling my kingdom. I am unable to change everything at once. Over time, I revise laws. In time, the ancient rules will be eased."

"You could change them."

"With your private influence, I might. We can talk in our chambers."

"I am tired from the sun; Arthur," I require a rest before the feast tomorrow. Until then."

"Guinevere, can we meet for lunch?

"Alone?"

"A picnic in your beautiful gardens in public view?"

"As you wish, Arthur."

I watched her leave the Council Room.

King Arthur," Eylan. "She's fragile. She's funny, charming, smart, and I love her greatly. Her time with Henigist did horrible damage to my sister. We believe that he actual hit her; She refuses to speak of her time with him. Edwin healed scars on her arms. He was a monster to my sister. She can't live with yelling.

"I will never harm her."

What has she done to me in a few hours? I want to protect her. What is going on here?

"Merlin, you will continue her studies," Edwin inquired. "She needs a nap at a certain time of the day. She tires easily."

I will ensure the health and well-being of my wife," I spat in return. "Merlin knows that he is required to complete her studies. Any other questions?"

"I like your jealousy, Arthur. It means that you will take care of her," Edwin challenged me.

I do not like the Tutor. I am not jealous of him. I want him away from Guinevere.


	4. Chapter 4

With a burning hot sun hanging above me, I walked to meet Guinevere for lunch. I paused when an unexpected wind blew a few strands of curly hair into my path. Guinevere?  
With great care, I brushed a hand across my brow to wipe away perspiration as my feet compelled me to walk. I didn't say anything for a moment. She intently watched events of daily life in the courtyard. Her hand rested on a window pane. Does she want more from life?

"Hello, Guinevere," I stated pleasantly.

She turned her head slightly to smile at me; she offered me her hands," Hello, Arthur. Are you ready for lunch? We must stop by the kitchens to gather a basket."

I wrapped my hands around her smaller ones; I steadied my grip to allow her to climb out of her hiding space. She wore a colorful sleeveless dress with a triangle cutout in her back. Pink, black, and green swirled around on her dress with a pair of tight dark pink pants.

I noticed everyone greeted Guinevere with smiles, bright hellos, and hugs. She knew little details about all of their lives. She introduced me as a potential suitor. I was Arthur, King of Camelot, not a potential suitor. I was her only suitor. Have other attempted to marry Guinevere? One elderly man patted my cheek with a withered hand; he thanked me for saving their princess. I lowered my eyes and mumbled," You're welcome." His words humbled my pride.

Somehow, we finally walked into a fragrant bright garden. Guinevere led me towards a shaded corner. I watched her spread a blanket on soft grass. I offered to help her organize dishes of food. She politely declined my invitation. She hummed a sweet tune as she arranged items on a rather wide blanket. After she completed her chore, a small hand reached for mine. Her smile melted my resistance to public affection. My thumb gently rubbed her slender fingers.

"We have roasted chicken, fruit, vegetables, and sweets for lunch. What can I serve you?"

"A little of everything, please," I requested. Her eyes were sweet and soulful as she placed a wide selection of food on a silver plate.

"I hope you enjoy our food. It's different than Camelot's."

"It's delicious and refreshing. Did you enjoy your time in Camelot?"

"Camelot is a beautiful kingdom with such lush grass. I enjoyed resting under trees. What are those white vegetables served with meat?"

"Potatoes."

She beamed," I enjoy eating roasted meat with potatoes."

"Could you be happy living as my wife and queen in Camelot?"

"You would like me to live a happy life as your queen?"

"Yes, I want you to be happy as my queen. I will work hard to ensure your happiness."

"What of your silly rules?"

My silly rules as she described them; those rules are designed to protect Camelot and surrounding kingdoms would harm. My father destroyed a number of kingdoms in his quest for revenge.

"We need my rules, Guinevere. We need order. I can't allow my emotions to destroy kingdoms. We must live in peace."

"You have rules for me because your father waged war against magic. Your sister has magic."

"His views on magic caused Morgana to lose her mind. She ran away. Alator found my sister. I cannot speak of the crimes against my sister."

"You saved her."

"No, she saved herself."

"How?"

"Not for your delicate ears."

"You are just my savior?"

"Do you want me to be your savior?"

Guinevere thought for a moment," No, I am too old for a savior. I need a husband. I need a righteous man to father my children. You are that man."

I swallowed a moment of pride. She wants to come to Camelot as my wife. She wants to bear my children. Yet, she refused our marriage contract.

"Enlighten me, why did you refuse our marriage contract?"

"It was rude of you. You were silly in your proposal as well as rude and inconsiderate. Yes, I was commanded to marry you for peace. A girl wants to be wooed. You should ask me."

I reached over to clasp her hand," Guinevere, Princess of Leogrance, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you rule with me as my queen? Will you bear my children?"

She jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly, "I will marry you. With all of my heart, I will make you happy."

She feels good in my arms, too good. I don't want to release her from my embrace. I merely closed my eyes to revel in a peace.

"I will always care for Guinevere. You will want for nothing as my wife."

"I shall want for your rules to be gone," she whispered in my ear.

She wiggled out of my arms; I watched her eat her lunch quietly.

"My father adored my Mother, Igraine. He was darkness; she was his light. She grew ill… I was young… 5. She died when nothing could heal her disease. My father blamed magic. He slaughtered so many people to avenge her death, innocent people. They died over love. I can't allow myself to kill anyone over love.

"My father adored my mother as well. He did not fall apart at her death. Edwin fell into a deep pit of sadness. Sometimes, I see sadness in his eyes. Father grew distant after Mother died. He loved only Helios. He worshiped his every suggestion. We were ignored except by Edwin. He became our parent."

What could possible cause a break in Thomas affection for his children? Father loved us as best he could.

"We could have a different type of love," I pressed.

"You want to love me," Guinevere retorted.

I placed a finger to her lips to silence Guinevere after I heard twigs breaking behind us. Carefully, I moved in front of her. Her hands rested on my shoulders. I resisted an urge to tell her to kneel behind me. I was about to leap when Edwin appeared wearing a concerned look upon his face.

"Gwen, you are late for your rest time," he scolded gently. "I allowed this meeting because you promised to return for your nap."

"I am sorry, Edwin. We ate. I lost track of time. "

"You need your rest, Gwen," Edwin protested.

"Arthur proposed properly. I accepted," Gwen whispered brightly.  
"I am not surprised. Please go rest, my little dove," Edwin requested.

Arthur is still standing here; I cleared my throat. I hate to be ignored. I wanted to chat with Edwin about my future wife, and his overprotective nature towards her. Did he call her his little dove? No, she is not his dove.

"Guinevere, go rest. I will see you at the feast," I urged.

She looked unsure like a bear trapped in growing tension between the two of us.

"Tonight, Arthur," Guinevere said as she walked away.

I waited until I couldn't hear Guinevere's footsteps.

"She's a bit old for a nap, isn't she," I demanded harshly.

"No, Arthur, she requires a nap daily. She needs to rest her mind."

"Why?"

Edwin closed his eyes briefly," I am sharing this information because you will be her husband soon. Hengist frightened Gwen terribly. I used a spell to hide scary memories from her mind. It drains her energy."

I threw my hands into the air," You did what?"

"I protected her from harm. You saved her from Hengist, but I ended her suffering. I woke to nights and nights of her screaming. She cried for her mother. A mother long dead. She ached for a distant father. She was losing her mind. I saw you in a dream; you saved her. I sent word to Gaius. You acted… I took care of sorrowful children. Now, it is your job to take care of her as my mind is tortured with thoughts of Eylan married to Morgause!"

"I will take care of her. She will be my wife! What are your motives? Why do you care for them," I demanded.

"I knew their mother."

It was the way he said he knew their mother," You didn't father Eylan and Guinevere, did you?"

"No, we loved each other. I never broke my vows to King Thomas. She never broke her wedding vows. We were in love, forbidden love. I care for her children as my own. I think of them as my children. "

"You need to let Guinevere go, Edwin."

"Would you want to lose your daughter? I am doing my best to accept her pending departure."

"No, I will care for her. You need to end the spell on our wedding day."

"Will you love Gwen," Edwin asked intently.

"I don't know what love is, Edwin," I muttered harshly.

"You love your sister and friends. Yet, you can't find a part of your heart to give to Gwen."

"What if there is not a part to give to her?"

"I feel for both of you."

"Have you loved?"

"Twice, and I lost my loves."

I closed my eyes briefly," I can't destroy people over love. I will not live as my father."

"No, you create rules to keep Gwen and her sweet love from you."

I opened my mouth to reply, but Edwin turned and walked away from me. Am I wrong? Do I need to love my wife? I enjoy her company. She makes me laugh. She's beautiful and charming. We get along. What does he know? He lost all of his loves.

X`X

I actually missed my council. I wanted Geoffrey to bother me over nonsensical details regarding Camelot's laws. I viewed my sister with dismay. Morgana wore the traditional dress of Guinevere's homeland. It was a two piece dress thing with jewels and embroidery. I didn't have a desire to view my sister's stomach. That damn tutor's eyes lingered over my sister's exposed body.

"Where are you clothes, Morgana?"

Morgana grinned devilishly," I am wearing a traditional dress of these lands." Her green eyes challenged me to comment. I couldn't resist her bait.

"Your body is exposed. Guinevere does not reveal her body."

"Guinevere is a high princess. She's a virgin. I am not a virgin, Brother."

I rubbed my eyes; a loud yell formed in my chest, I was on the verge of erupting when a hand lightly touched me. I didn't have to look down at the hand…it was Guinverev. It did something to my soul. My anger drained away. I turned my eyes to gaze upon her face. I must never show Guinevere my rage.

"Arthur, are you upset?"

"No", I lied. "I grow impatient waiting for you."

"I am sorry. I have to wear engagement clothing now. It takes longer to dress. Are you ready?"

"You look beautiful in Camelot's colors, Guinevere."

A golden crown engraved with rubies and diamonds adorned her head. A red silk gown covered in diamonds and gold thread embroidery covered her slim body. I took her hands as we walked into our engagement feast. Courtiers rose to their feet as they clapped loudly to signal their pleasure at our arrival. I brushed a servant away as I removed Guinevere's chair from a table. I assisted my fiancée into her seat. Sitting beside her, I clasped her hand as I took a sip of a deep goblet of wine. We chatted endlessly with our friends and family. I noticed Guinevere picked at her food. It was concerning. Eylan sat on her other side; unexpectedly, Eylan took her plate of food, and he passed it to Edwin. Edwin used his knife and fork to slice Guinevere's food. Wordlessly, Edwin passed her food to Eylan. He placed in front of his sister. Guinevere removed her hand. She quietly ate her dinner. What just occurred here? Edwin cut a plate of food for Guinevere. Does she do anything for herself? Is she so sheltered and protected from harm? Morgana was left to the wolves; and Guinevere was coddled and babied by her brother and Edwin. I didn't say a word about her dinner. I decided to stew in anger. I waited for a moment to speak with Edwin. Gwen left my side to teach Morgana a dance of her land.

"Edwin," I called.

The tutor offered me a sardonic gaze," Yes, Arthur, she does know the dances of your land. She's teaching Morgana tamed childlike dances."

Once again, the tutor stared at my sister. I noticed she locked gazes with him. Morgana makes my frustration grow.

"Why did you cut her food into bite size pieces," I questioned.

Edwin waved his hand, "She's afraid of knives and swords. She won't touch one. I've cut her meat for years."

'She's going to be married in a few weeks."

"Then, teach her to cut her meat. Make her fears go away. Or cut her meat, Arthur."

"I will cut her meat until I leave," I gritted.

"It's your duty now."

X~X

Guinevere stood on stone steps with Eylan as we departed to return to Camelot. Her long dark hair hung over her shoulders. She appeared small in a silk pale pink dress. I brushed my lips across her palm.

"Until, you arrive in Camelot in a few weeks."

"I will miss you, Arthur."

I hated to admit it. I was going to miss her.

"I will miss you as well. Please journey safely. I leave Percy to guide you to Camelot."

"You have stolen my favorite attendant."

I laughed in return," She travels with my party to make arranges for your coronation gown, and wardrobe in Camelot. You will need heavier clothing."

"It has to be purple."

"No, purple," I chided. "I loathe purple."

"In my world, you wear your father's colors on the last day of your marriage feast, or when you become a queen or king of a new land. A final farewell to your previous life. My gown must be purple. You do want me to leave my life behind, Arthur?"

She smiled at me mischievously. She was excited that she out maneuvered me to change one of my rules.

"As a wedding present, you can wear purple."

"Farewell, Arthur."

"I will see you in a month, Guinevere."

X~X

I waited impatiently for Guinevere to appear at our wedding. According to her customs, I was not allowed to see my bride until our wedding ceremony. We had endless feast for days without her attendance; I took a deep breath when she appeared with Eylan and Edwin at her side. A white flowy dress with diamonds around her waist. A heavily decorated veil covered her head. It seemed like an eternity to before she reached me. I gazed into her eyes as I vowed my life to honor and cherish Guinevere.

X~X

Arthur, Arthur, Arthur," Merlin called over and over again. "Can you hear me?"

A hard pat on the back of my head broke my thoughts. She haunts my mind; even as she sleeps away our wedding feasts. Actually, in her culture, the bridal couple spends three days locked away; most of our guests believe that we are engaged in sexual bliss.

"Why did you slap me, Merlin?

"It was you or Edwin. You won."

Merlin placed a gobbet in front of me," The spell is gone. You didn't hurt her with your bite mark. The spell left her body. It made her thin skin for a moment. She's fine."

"She's been asleep for two days. She's not fine."

"At least, she didn't take a man to her bed, Arthur."

"Are you surprised?"

"No, but this sexual encounter hurt me."

"Are you jealous of Edwin, Merlin?"

"She listens to him. She's happy to see him..."

"Guinevere shares in Morgana's adoration of Edwin."

I sat with my best friend. I didn't know what quite to say to Merlin. He loved and adored Morgana. She hurts him endlessly. Yet, he remains by her side. How does he live with so many hurts?

"How do you forgive Morgana?"

"Love."

I was about to ask Merlin to define his love for Morgana when something cold touched my heart.

"Something is wrong with Guinevere, Merlin."

I didn't stop to listen to reason; I raced from my chamber until I reached Morgana's apartment.

I heard Guinevere calling my name, "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur!"

Without thinking, I opened Morgana's chamber; rushing over to her bed, Guinevere called for me in her sleep, beads of perspiration covered her face. I shook her gently.

"Guinevere, wake up, "I commanded softly. I shook her shoulder with great care until her eyes fluttered opened. She looked at me with scared eyes. Her arms reached for me as I hugged her trembling body.

"I am here. I am never leaving you in harm."

"Arthur..."

"It's okay," I soothed.

"I dreamt of Hengist."

"He's dead."

"How do you know?"

It wasn't the time to mention that I returned to his fort, and I killed him years ago. I need to calm her nerves.

"Trust in me."

"I do trust in you, Arthur."

"Tell me, what did you think of after our picnic as you walked away for your nap?"

I hard Guinevere take a deep breath," I thought of your blue eyes. They were finally soft during our lunch. I wondered about my coronation. I dreaded wearing an engagement dress; it's much too heavy until I was fitted for my coronation dress. I thought about you."

"What about me?"

"A long life as your wife. Would we have several children? Then, I thought of our wedding night. I became nervous. Did I please you?"

"Yes, you pleased me. Did I please you?"

"It was painful but it was enjoyable."

"You need to rest, Guinevere."

"Stay with me."

No couldn't form on my lips. I kicked my boots off as I removed my tunic. I climbed into bed with my wife. I drew her into my arms," Hengist won't dare haunt your dreams with me at your side."

"You need rest, Arthur. Your eyes are tired, Gwen responded.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur

As I waited for Guinevere to arrive for her coronation, my subjects, Nobles, and Courtiers had annoying habits like bees, a swarm of bees.

"Sire, would you like a goblet of wine?"

"Your young bride is lovely, King Arthur. Perhaps, we can dine together later in the week?"

"When can we expect new products to arrive through your young queen's ports?'

I loathed days of endless silence during Guinevere's great slumber. I spent days reflecting over our courtship. I wanted to desperately hear her voice. Short vivid memories flooded my mind; I wanted more time to share a life with Guinevere. She awakened after I was called to her side. Still, I am denied a few moments alone with my wife. A sound of an opening door silencing murmurs and whispers as a herald signaled Guinevere's arrival.

My disdain for purple faded from my mind; Guinevere stood before me like a pagan goddess. Someone tamed her unruly curl ringlets into large smooth cascading waves of dark brown over her shoulders. It was a deep purple dress gown with golden lace sleeves. My big hands could encircle her tiny waist. Regally, she glided down an aisle with all of Camelot's eyes upon her. I beckoned to page to step forth with Guinevere's crown, my mother's crown. According to her custom, she keeps her eyes lowered in respect until she becomes my consort and counsel. Yes, she was born to be my consort and counsel. Her crown feels rough and cool in my hands, too heavy. Will it cause her to have head pains? She'll only have to wear it on special occasions. I will have Geoffrey search for small delicate tiaras for her daily use. She knelt before me waiting patiently.

"By the scared laws vested to me, I crown you, Guinevere, queen of Camelot." I gently placed an ornate crown on her small head. I offered my queen my outstretch hands; her tiny hands wrap around my fingers. Ever so tenderly, I assisted Guinevere to her feet as she carefully takes each step to stand rightfully at my side. I gazed down into her brown eyes, so sweet and trusting. Our fingers lock together. I try to remember my next step, I'm supposed to lead Guinevere to her throne. She smiled joyfully at me; my head descended until our lips touched caringly, a wave of soothing passion transpired between us. Loud ovation of applause surrounded us as I kissed my queen. Reluctantly, I broke our kiss; turning to face our kingdom, I present Queen Guinevere to Camelot. "Long live the queen," I bellowed proudly. Her slight touch drove away feelings of discontent.

I sat with Guinevere at my side as our kingdom shouted," Long live the queen."

~X~

I pressed a kiss to Guinevere's hand as we wait for our dinner to be served during her coronation feast. She smiled and joked with her brother when he came to check on her well-being. The annoying tutor glanced over at us until I raised my goblet to end his interference. She was not his charge any longer. His eyes did not divert away from us. A servant placed a heaping plate of food on Guinevere's place. She turned panicked stricken eyes to me; I reached over and lifted her plate until half of the contents were gone. George gasped in disbelief that I prepared my own plate. I didn't wait for my wife to ask for my assistance; I sliced her food into bite sized pieces. She pressed a small kiss on my cheek. Smiling, I raised an eye brow in the direction of her beloved tutor. Edwin raised his goblet in deference. My stomach growled as I ate a juicy piece of Capon. After a few hours of drink, food, dancing and music, Guinevere rested her head on my shoulder; I idly stroke her hair.

"Are you ready for bed, Guinevere?"

She leaned forward until her lips reached the skin below my ear," I wish to go to bed. I do not wish to sleep, Arthur." I turned shocked eyes upon my wife," You should rest." Guinevere placed her hand on my knee," I've slept for two days as I dreamt of you. I want you to hold me again."

Carefully, I scanned her feast; the majority of the participants were doze or drinking. Rising my chair, I offered Guinevere my hand.

"Do you need a maid to attend to you?"

"You can untie my gown, Arthur."

~X~

Carefully, I carried Guinevere into my suite, kicking the door shut with my foot. I rained kisses along her throat shoulders leaving hot spots of desire as I untied her gown, revealing tender skin. Impatient hands pushed a cumbersome dress down her shoulders.

"You were so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes of you. I felt silly being jealous about your brother."

"You never have a reason to be jealous."

"I know," I agreed. "Never care about anyone before you.

My hands cupped her breasts, tracing and tugging on her hard nipples forcing a sharp gasps from Guinevere's lips. She didn't say anything when I swung her around, pushing her into a wall. I tore away her undergarments, leaving her nude before my seductive eyes. Not breaking eye contact, I slowly dropped to my knees. Her eyes widened in surprise when I placed a tiny foot on my shoulder. She squealed in delight as I pushed opened her thigh, they were so soft and firm. I licked her rapidly and hard as Gwen's hands gripped my jacket, moaning and grunting in pleasure with each lick and flick. Her body shook and tremble as I pushed her to climax. We slumped against the wall as I attempted to compose myself. My skin was hot, sweaty, and tingling. I swept Gwen into my arms; I placed her on my bed. She watched as I removed my jacket and tunic. I reached for my pants. "Arthur," she called from the bed. "I want to do it." Surprised I walked over to my beautiful wife. Gazing into her eyes, Guinevere undid my belt buckle and unfastened my pants, pushing them down until they reached the floor. I kicked away the offending articles of clothing. Her hand caressed my swollen member, her thumb moving slowing over its head. I moaned though my teeth," Guinevere."

"Shh…"

"Where did you learn this? How did you learn this," I asked with gritted teeth.

"Morgana…"

Her tongue licked the long length of my penis, slowly, languid strokes. She seemed to enjoy my grunts and moans in pleasure. She sucked me deep into her mouth, sucking and licking. My fingers tangled in her curls as I shook with desire. She enjoyed having control over me for a moment, my cries of pleasure. I was at her mercy. I don't know how long she suckled me, but I suddenly pulled away from her. I needed to feel Guinevere around me

'I want you now," I ordered. I joined Guinevere on my bed, touching her side until she rolled on her stomach." Rise up on your knees," I encouraged. She was nervous when I placed her hands on the headboard. I cupped a firm buttock, tracing and squeezing. She gasped when I ran a finger along her center.

"So ready for me."

I eased carefully into her tight body; leaning over, I clasped her breasts, careering her nipples as I plunged into my queen, soft, hot, moist. She was mine.

"I had planned to take you slowly. Sweet and languid love making. I can't," I grunted as I began to lose control. I continued to pound into her rhythmically with deep thrusts. My moans, grasps and squeal inflamed my passions

A rush of pleasure emulated from my groin when she leaned back to kiss my lips as I continued to thrust into her. She whimpered in pleasure; with one final shove, I screamed in ecstasy. We fell into a lump on the bed tangled in the sheets as we continued to writhe in each other.

I felt lonely when I withdraw from Guinevere, her brown eyes passionate and wide. My member was still ready; I couldn't resist when Guinevere reached for me, spreading her legs wide, I dove roughly into her waiting body, long, pounding and hard thrusts. Under me she writhed and screamed in pleasure as white lights flashed behind my closed eyes. Her chest rose from the bed as lips met in a hard kiss; her head hung over my forearms, holding her tightly. His groans and curses filled her ears.

I rolled over on my back," Like a horse, Darling. Move up and down." My hand urged her to move her hips until she grunted and moved up and down. Our skin grew slick and sticky. Trembling hands cupped Gwen's breasts. I strived to reach more pleasure from her as I gave her pleasure. I couldn't resist any longer, giving into my pleasure. She collapsed on my chest, I kissed her shoulder blades.

"You were born for me," I whispered.

""You're right, my king. Morgana knew that our fates are entwined. She said something about a certain wine."

I pushed thoughts of Morgana out of my mind, but I did make a note to strangle her because she slipped us special wine. Passions raced in my blood, I rolled a smiling Guinevere over as I plunged back into her waiting body. I continued to move deeply in her slick sheath. Closing my eyes, I blocked out everything except our grinding bodies.

~X~

My hand felt a dip in Guinevere's pillow. Coolness assaulted my fingertips; a pang of fear assaulted my senseless. She ran to him again. I rolled out of my bed; reaching for a robe to cover my nudity. I stumbled in the darkness until I noticed a slight glowing light under Guinevere's adjacent door. It opened easily; soft candles burnt in her room. I could see her head peeking out of white sheets. Dropping my robe, I slide in her bed. Peace returned when I had Guinevere in my arms.

"Arthur," she mumbled sleepily. "Why are you here?"

"You were missing again," I said, drifting back to sleep.

"Not allowed to stay in your bed," Guinevere whispered as she snuggled in my arms.

"Why?"

"Your rule."

My eyelids were heavy from sleep, but I dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I don't remember such a rule…stay with me at night," I replied softly.

"Yes, milord."


	6. Chapter 6

George

I rapped loudly on my king's door; I wait for a moment for permission to alert milord of my presence. He prefers for me to present him with a simple knock to alert him to that I waited for his permission to enter his beloved chamber. Patiently, I wait for his brisk "Enter." His voice does not grant me permission to enter his chamber. What ever should I do? A mere servant cannot enter his master's chamber without permission. However, what if harm has fallen upon our beloved King? Yes, I must enter his chamber without permission. Slowly, a heavy wooden opens to silence, not even his snoring. King Arthur must be ill! My eyes scanned cautiously for signs of an intruder. Queen Guinevere's heavy purple satin gown is tossed across the floor. Why her handmaiden didn't placed her beautiful gown in her wardrobe in her chamber? Her clothing should not be in milord's chamber. It's shameful for the Queen Guinevere to join King Arthur in his chamber. Royalty has rules; King Arthur creates an heir in his queen's bed. Afterwards, he leaves her chamber to rest peacefully in his royal bed. Hurriedly, I rushed to open a series of stained glass windows to fresh a musty chamber. I noticed King's Arthur's boots, pants, and tunic tossed around his floor. A delicate pair of shoes were near a table. In disgust, I realize that relations were performed in his bed. Where can he possibly be? I turned on my heel. I noticed the connecting door to Queen Guinevere's chamber is ajar. It is my duty to care for my king. I stomped into her chamber. They didn't even close her curtains. I found my king sleeping in his wife's bed; her dark curly hair is visible under heavy covers. Embarrassed, I hurried to back to King Arthur's chamber and left the royal apartment until King Arthur request me to cleanse his precious body.

Morgana

Arthur staggered into my chamber just before one o'clock. His skin glowed; my irritable petulant younger brother appeared happy. He didn't say a word as he lowered his frame into one of my chairs. A servant rushed to bring him items from my late lunch. I wasn't inclined to share my lunch with Arthur. I was annoyed with Edwin and Merlin. I lacked the desire to dine with a male, even my only brother.

"Arthur, you appear relaxed; a good night?"

Arthur took a deep sip of wine, followed by an entire goblet of water. He waved to indicate that he required more water.

Arthur twisted his rather full pink lips. His lips were wasted on a man. He has harlot's lips; they should be used to seduce and manipulate men. Yet, I was born with thin boring lips. Arthur was given a sensual mouth. What am I thinking? Sometime, I surprise myself.

"Morgana," Arthur drawled in a deep voice. "You placed a potion in my wine. Yes it was vividly pleasurable night with my wife. Still, I do not require spells, potions, and others magical drinks to flame my interest in my wife. She is enough for me always."

Arthur thinks like a man. He is unaware of essential items required to secure the future of Camelot. I charted the stars, and last night was perfect to create a child until Edwin informed me of a fertility spell placed on Gwen at her father's request. Just in case of another kidnapping, Gwen has fertility spell placed on her womb. She can't conceive unless she loves her husband, and he freely returns her love. I tossed Edwin out of my bed after he refused to break his spell. I rushed to Merlin's apartment last night. He refused to grant me entrance. I am his Beloved; yet, I cannot enter his home. Both of them should be toads, big ugly green toads.

"I desired an heir to be created last night. Alas, Gwen is not pregnant."

Arthur takes a bite of Capon; he almost chokes on my words. He wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"I do not wish for my wife to give birth to a child… yet. She's far too young. She doesn't understand our ways. We need to bond in our relationship, plus, she's rather young. I want to spend time with Guinevere."

I traced a gold edge of my goblet," You're falling in love. You said that she was young twice."

"Nonsense, Morgana."

"You desire to spend time with her; you don't desire an heir. You desire her company. You are happy and relaxed."

"I enjoy her companionship."

"It's called love."

"Speaking of love, why did you treat Merlin so poorly?'

Yes, Brother tossed Merlin into my face. I adore Merlin. Why does Arthur forget that I am damaged? I cannot be Merlin's wife. I am not able to give birth to an innocent child. So much darkness lives in my soul.

"I am damaged. I can't control myself. I seek to hurt him. Finally, last night... he turned me away. I have lost his love after so many years of attempting to destroy his love for me. Now, I am alone," I whispered painfully.

Arthur rose his chair; walking until I felt his arms wrapping around my trembling body. A big hand stroked my hair. "I'll speak to him."

"Saying what… sleep with my sister again? Love her?"

"No, true love brings forgiveness."

"If you believe…"

"What exactly did you teach Guinevere about sex?"

"Lots of naughty things for you…"

"Morgana."

"You asked me."

"Love you."

"Somebody needs to love me as I love you."

Eylan

She's different today. A few days ago, Gwen woke me from my sleep to run away from her husband. Now, she speaks sweetly of her husband as we walk in extensive flower gardens under a hot sun. I was surprised that my sister wore a dress from our lands.

"Why do you have on your old clothing, not a gown from Camelot?"

Gwen wiped her chin," The gowns are heavy. They make me overheated. Too much fabric, and I asked my husband and my king to wear my clothing until summer fades away to Camelot's harsh winter."

Her words caused a sudden sadness in my heart; how can I possibly live without my twin? We were never parted except for her horrible time with Hengist. I know I was supposed to marry in a few months before winter arrived. Still, I am alone. Yes, I still have Edwin; he is not my twin. I dropped to a stone bench. I was much too old to cry as my heart broke into a thousand tiny pieces. We said nothing as Gwen's arms encircled my shoulders. Her soft curls tickled my nose. Why ever did Helios attack Arthur Pendragon and his allies? We sat quietly until we heard rustling in the bushes. I jumped to my feet to protect my sister; moving quickly, I stood before Gwen. I felt her head move to peek around my knees. I was a strangely odd sight of Camelot's guards collecting baskets and baskets of bunnies, balls of white, black, gray, and brown fur. They dropped little furry bunnies placed in wicker basket, and it wasn't easy work. The little cute balls of fur would hop away for freedom, or wriggle out of their hands. They dropped to their knees when they spotted my sister. Yet, they continued on their duties like it was the most important thing ever. We watched them walk away carrying baskets of bunnies. I was deeply confused; Arthur hated bunnies. Who could hate bunnies?

"Arthur hates bunnies, Gwen," I asked in shock.

I don't know," she answered with a shrug. "These people are different. They eat lots of meat."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I spotted two bunnies. I was about to call for the guards when Gwen reached down and started stroking their fur. What harm could happen? They are just bunnies. Gwen would need something to bring her joy in this strange environment.

Arthur

I hadn't see Guinevere until she waited patiently for me to join our guests for dinner. It was the last night before Elyan and Edwin began their long journey home. She placed a gentle kiss on my cheek as we walked down the halls of the castle. Her health appeared well. She wasn't sleepy. Nothing appeared to be out of order.

We enjoyed another tension filled dinner with Morgana, Edwin, and Merlin. Merlin was openly hostile to Edwin and Morgana. A servant placed Guinevere's plate of food before me to cut. I noticed my wife had selected abundance of vegetables without meat. I scanned the table to see venison. I had to remind Cook to always offer chicken during dinner.

"Arthur," Elyan inquired. "Why were the guards collecting bunnies?"

I loathe chopping vegetables, but I will do it for her.

"Kilgharrah has an addiction to bunnies. He returns from his summer vacation in a few days; he will rush around the courtyard chasing bunnies. Then, he rolls on his back, and they hop over him. Aithusa eats them."

"What are Kilgharrah and Aithusa?"

The residents of Camelot turned dumbfound looks upon the young king.

"They are dragons, Elyan," Merlin explained. "The symbol of Camelot is a dragon. They live here peacefully unless bunnies are present. The citadel is cleared of bunnies."

"What happens if bunnies are found," Gwen asked shyly.

"It's a crime punishable by death," I answered.

"A harsh punishment," Guinevere protested.

I was about to ask about her deep concern over a bunch of bunnies. "They are relocated to the countryside. Bunnies brings harm to the city." I had just finished cutting Guinevere's meal when Eylan started chatting about their childhood.

"Gwen, it seems like yesterday that I had my manhood night, and now, you are Queen of Camelot."

Guinevere cupped her chin, "Yes, it was two years ago. You went off with them men, and I learned dances. It was such a lovely evening."

Curiosity won out. I should have minded my business. I couldn't resist. "Eylan, what is Manhood night," I asked. The young king beamed at me, "In our culture, a young man of 16 goes to a brothel with his family. He loses his virginity."

I slammed my goblet down as my eyes challenged Edwin," You took Guinevere to a brothel to dance. Eylan enjoyed the pleasures of a wench"

Guinevere touched my arm," It's a custom in our land. The females of the families learn dances for their husband's eyes. It was quite respectable."

"Brothels are not for high born ladies, Guinevere."

"It wasn't in Camelot, Arthur," Guinevere protested. "It's a dishonor not to be able to dance for your husband in my homeland. Have you not enjoyed the pleasures of a mistress? One who sat in this very chair?"

"You are not to return to a brothel. I am not vulnerable. You are. She never sat in my queen's spot, never."

"If another family member has a manhood night, and I am home. I will attend."

I noticed Edwin staring in dismay. Merlin shook his head in disbelief. Eylan sat still watching. A family dinner is not the place for a disagreement.

"We will discuss the matter in our chamber, Guinevere," I stated.

"I am supposed to be quiet as of now." Guinevere barked.

It was her snarky spoiled little tone. She was too young for me. She's too young for the demands of marriage. She's too young for the role of queen. This is why she needed rules. You do not argue with the king in front of people.

"Yes," I uttered.

"Fine," she snapped in response.

"Edwin, why you and Merlin in Morgana's were chamber the other morning, Elyan asked innocently.

"It was a special spell," I lied. Chaos reigned in my castle.

Dinner was a cold boring event filled with delicious food and sweet wine. A pain throbbed in my head. Was I in the wrong? Guinevere quietly asked me to return to her chamber with a wrinkled nose. She's annoyed. I watched her drop a kiss on Edwin and Eylan. She turned angry, or I would say pampered eyes upon me. I didn't want a kiss anyway. I wouldn't bother to check her chamber door. It would be locked. I have extensive knowledge of women. I wasn't in the mood to pander to her emotions. I finished an entire bottle of wine. I want these people gone.

Gwen

I should have told Arthur about the bunnies. I was going to inform him until Eylan disused losing his virginity. Arthur was demeaning. I could careless about bunnies. No, I do care about the bunnies. They are going to cause a great distress to Camelot. Here, I stand with Edwin and Eylan searching for bunnies in an early morning sun.

"This place is strange," Eylan lamented. "A dragon addicted to bunnies. "

I offer my brother a sour look; he dropped to his knees and started crawling around looking for bunnies in a bush. It seemed like and endless search. Edwin exited a bush; dirt covering his face, "Gwen, you must tell Arthur about the bunnies."

"I will tell him after you leave."

"Be sure you do," Edwin warned. "You must behave like a queen. You aren't a child any longer. You married Arthur Pendragon. You shard his bed. You embarrassed him publicly last night."

"Edwin," I cried in dismay. "Why are you speaking to me like this?"

"Eylan is king. He's crawling in a bush because the two of you wanted to save a bunny. You never stopped to ask the risk. Both of you shared private family business with people who are not able to process the information. You argue with your husband in front of our families. You do not argue with Arthur in front of people!"

"I'm sorry."

"Did you lock him out?"

'Yes."

"Immature, Gwen. "

Tears raced down my face; I rushed over for Edwin's embrace, by the placed an arm out to stop me in my tracks. "No, I can't pamper the two of you any longer. I must force you into adulthood. Arthur is a good and fair king. He's a wonderful husband. Yes, I don't want to stay those words. Eylan is marrying Morgause. It's time to grow up."

I blinked away hot tears. I didn't say anything. I just raced back to my room, and I cried until my eyes were dry. Then, my head ached painfully. I slept alone with my sadness.

Sefa woke me a few hours later to say goodbye to Edwina and Elyan. She had a fresh green dress waiting for me. I denied her request for lunch. Mournfully, I walked down the halls to say goodbye to my life. I decided to ignore Arthur. I waited for Edwin to turn his face from me. He motioned his hands for me to join him. His arms wrapped in a tight hug.

"You will always be my child. I love you deeply. Try to reason with Arthur and think about your actions."

"I will," I sniffled in his chest. I didn't know when Eylan joined our embrace. We stood crying in Camelot's' courtyard. Finally, Edwin broke our embrace, He gently nudge Eylan ton his horse. A deep pain formed in my heart. I started to walk towards Elyan's horse when strong arms pulled me gently into a hard wall of flesh.

"Guinevere, they must leave. Your place is with me."

I just cried while Arthur gripped me tighter.

Merlin

I had hoped that Arthur would not need advice during his relatively short marriage. Guinevere spent the last two days in bed, crying and refusing to eat. Arthur was cranky like a wounded bear. Someone needed to break. He was stubborn and Gwen was spoiled. Someone need to be the adult. It was me. Yet, I wasn't the adult in my relationship with Morgana. I allowed my hurt to drive my actions. I ignored the one person who owned my heart. I would not allow Arthur to mess up his life.

I found Arthur in his chair drinking a goblet of wine. I slammed his chamber door. Arthur didn't bother to jump.

"Put down the wine, and walk through that door." I pointed to Gwen's chamber door. "Comfort her. She needs you."

"She cried for them."

"Gwen needs your guidance, not judgments and jealousy.

"She's spoiled, Merlin. Worse than a willful filly."

"She's young and scared. She's away from home. Go be a husband before I snap you over there."

Arthur

It was a low pitched whimper that shattered my hardened heart into so many pieces. I located a tiny ball of hair on her bed, just trembling and shaking. My anger disappeared; I was proud and jealous. Guinevere needs a husband, not a prideful king as her husband. Carefully, I sat on her bed. I drew her into my embrace.

"Now, now, you must stop crying. You will see Edwin and Eylan again."

I felt her hands creeping up to my heart, "Edwin said I was spoiled and immature. I was going to push you away."

"People have disagreements. It's over. I was jealous that you were in a brothel. I could have express myself better."

"I hid two bunnies in the garden" Guinevere wailed.

"A few always get a way. It's okay. I like your honesty."

"I like your apology," she whispered.

"Can you eat a few slices of cheese and a bit of fruit?"

"Okay, I am rather hungry."

"You can't go days without eating again. I need you healthy."

She rested her face in my shoulder," I won't again."

I attempted to release my wife to request food, but she wrapped me tighter in her embrace. Guinevere does belong with me; a painful throbbing started to recede in my head.


	7. Chapter 7

Guinevere

Eylan, my beloved brother,

I hope your life is currently filled with joy. I missed racing in sand, and sunning near a cool pool. Our lives are vastly different. I can still feel your emotions. Please, do not worry about me. Arthur is a caring husband. I am trying my best to behave like a proper queen. Sometimes, I do not enjoy being queen. My clothing is heavy. The night comes early in Camelot. Sometimes, the rocks are cool under my feet in the morning. I sneak out of Arthur's bed. Like a naughty mouse, I wonder the streets of Camelot wearing a cloak without my shoes. My shoes have heels. His people love and admire their king.

My time in Camelot has been quite interesting. Arthur has an overly devoted servant named George. I don't think that he likes me, not that he would ever say anything to disparage my character. If I touch an item, George appears at my side. I can't pour my own husband a goblet of wine. A few days ago, I asked Cook to prepare a basket for a picnic in the gardens with my husband…alone. George appeared with Arthur's favorite lunch. I already arranged a plate of food for my husband, his favorites. He stomped away in a frump.

Merlin and Morgana are engaged in an epic battle of wills. I have grown accustomed to items flying across the table during dinner. However, they don't utter a word when they are in the same room. Blue and Green eyes clash during meals. I assumed they perform a silent battle during Council meetings. I am not allowed to attend Council meetings. Arthur claims Morgana and Merlin share a great passion and love for each. I don't understand their passion and love. How could Morgana go to Edwin's bed? Did she seek Merlin's attention? I don't understand. Arthur refuses to discuss Morgana and Merlin. He claims that I don't understand because I am still young and naïve.

Gaius is a daily visit due to Arthur's rules-I will discuss his rules in great detail later. I meet with Gaius regularly to discuss my health, and my health hasn't decline over time. I have learned a great deal about herbs and flowers from Camelot's region. I assist Gaius with making ointments, draughts, and little remedies. It eases my boredom.

Sefa is a delightful companion. I view her as more than my handmaiden. She reminds me of home. I trust her without reserve.

Arthur's knights are loyal to their King. Their lives belong to defending Camelot. Gwaine is dashing, funny, and wonderfully good looking. Sometimes, I watch him sneak away to the home in the citadel. He likes a variety of ladies: highborn, lowborn, and midborn. I feel protected when he is around. Lancelot is very handsome and poetic. He dashes into battle to protect our king. Percival is built like a mountain; yet, he has a soul of a lamb. He too lost his father in battle. Leon is my personal bodyguard. He was assigned after I accidentally gave Gwaine the slip in the citadel. I wanted a piece of sugar candy, and Gwaine denied his queen. I walked away. Arthur roared at Gwaine about being observant. Once again, my lovely husband ranted about my lack of maturity like I wasn't standing in front of him. It was like listening to Helios and Father except you were missing, Brother. Leon is steadfast and true blue. He never leaves my side. I think he informs Arthur of my actions.

Geoffrey is boring. He wants to know everything about me. His fingers trace books lovingly.

The dragons, Aithusa and Kilgharrah are delightful companions. Perhaps, Arthur has an authentic view of my childish ways, I slipped away from Gwaine. I needed a moment of fresh air… no, I didn't leave the castle. I merely went to the gardens. I heard a lovely dep voice cooing in absolute joy.

"I did not think Arthur would be so carless to leave a few delightful balls of fur. Yet, here are you crawling across my lap. Just hop on my scaly underside and nibble on my ears."

I peeked over a large hedge, I spotted a large reddish brown dragon rolling on his back. His wings flapping in dirt as bunnies jumped over his body. A younger white dragon look upon him open dismay and disdain.

"Kilgharrah, please… this behavior is unbecoming a great dragon, the last great dragon. I say that we roasted those rabbits, and after we have a great feast."

The larger dragon scold his companion," You must learn to find simple joys. You are the last great dragon. How do you think that I grew to be great? JOY!"

His head turned in my direction, "Good morning young queen, thank you for the bunnies."

I was shocked. I curtsied in respect; the younger dragon raced over to me, placing her head under my hand. I stroked gently; her skin was like fine leather, not rough like a snake. How is my snake?

I became friends with the dragons. I have eat with them daily. Kilgharrah walks though the courtyard and Aithusa lands on top of the castle, and we have tea and sweets. My husband is not pleased. They are better than my ladies –in-waiting.

Arthur, my trusting husband, has not changed his mind regarding his rules. I made a wrong assumption that a council meeting was over. I rushed in to invite him on a walk, it was a treasure of a day. He sat lounging in his chair, listening to Geoffrey. Arthur should have been thankful. He was not. He order me to my chamber, and reminded me of his rules. I am not allowed in his council room. That was yesterday. I went to bed early in my own chamber. I was not in the mood to play his queen. I was tired from playing with the dragons. I snuggled in my rich linens, and fell into a deep slumber. The next morning, Arthur explained that I was much too young to understand the complexity of a council meeting. I need levels of maturity. Next, I should knock before entering a room. I smiled sweetly at my husband as I shook my head in agreement. I didn't want to listen to a lecture. Sometimes, Arthur sounds like Helios. I smile and nod, but I think things in my mind.

One afternoon, I need a moment to enjoy a fading sun. I mean it's very difficult to find bright sunlight. Arthur's Council Room has a hot blast of sun after lunch. Usually, Arthur is outside somewhere with his knights. I can hear him bangling and clanging … metal against metal. I have a small lay in the sun like a cat.

I was bored. The dragons went away to meet with a coven of witches. Camelot is a peculiar place, Brother. So , I decided to feel the warmth of the sun upon my face. Happily, I went to disobey Arthur's rules. I took a quick pause before I entered his council room. It was a great mistake. Arthur stood wearing a white tunic. I do love his white tunic. It has a great V in the center. You can view soft blond hairs decorating his muscular chest. His hands rested on hard thighs. My eyes were drawn to Merlin and Morgana. Perhaps, it was a bad time for sunshine. Merlin's back was rigid to Morgana; I could actually see his muscles. He is rather slender for a man. Morgana touched a tense shoulder blade; Merlin spun from her touch like she was a burning flame. Those blue icy eyes shone with disdain. I think they were communicating in their minds. He strode past Morgana and Arthur. He offered me a solemn smile before he exited the room. I watched Arthur console his weeping sister. Merlin refuses to forgive her over Edwin. Sefa learned a bit of gossip. Morgana has taken other men to her bed; yet, Merlin is enraged over Edwin. Why does she take other men to her bed? Our Edwin has caused such mayhem within Camelot's Royal Family? Why Edwin? Shouldn't he be enraged over all of them?

I cannot write what occurred after Arthur ordered Leon to escort Morgana to her chamber. Gwaine ushered away a confused Sefa. I stood alone defiantly watching my husband. He ordered the guards to clear the hallways near his Council Room. Then, he told another set to clear the courtyard. In a harsh voice, Arthur commanded," Anyone who broke his command would face the pain of death." He was a bit overly dramatic. Do not fear brother, he did not beat me. I raised my chin and crossed my arms. Arthur treated me like I child; well, I can have a tantrum for him.

Farewell my brother, your beloved sister,

Gwen

A/N: Aithusa can speak. I thought it was cruel that she was unable to talk. I am sorry for the delay.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur

I leaned against my throne; surveying my delicate wife attempting to control her anger. She is angry for breaking my rules; she agreed to my rules. She drafted a few of them. She defied my wishes at every turn since before our marriage. My lips curled into a small smile, which causes her to direct a hard glare at me. She left my bed without her boots or slippers to roam the streets of Camelot as day breaks. My little mouse believed that she plays a sneaky game with her husband. I trailed her every time; I am a warrior, and the slightest sound awakens me. Fury walked with me as she scampered around the Lower Town. She was so happy to speak with our people. I don't blame her…I blamed Thomas, Helios, and Edwin. They allowed her to run rampant with Eylan. She's a high born princess.

A high born princess unlike every princess paraded before me. Every king wanted their daughter to become my queen; no, they wanted their daughters to become the Queen of Camelot. None of them can compare to my Guinevere; her wayward ways amused me as they infuriated me. Dark pools of molten anger rested upon my face as I slowly strolled over to my queen. I said nothing, not even a whisper. I twisted a soft strand of hair around my finger; I listened to Guinevere breathing deeply. She smelled of Lavender. Standing in her presence calmed everything that plagues my soul. I viewed a flick of her pink tongue as she traced her dry lips.

"Do you enjoy defying my wishes, Guinevere?"

"I do not defy your wishes, Arthur."

"How would you care to explain your actions?"

I watched her beautiful face twisting into a scowl, "I have no need to explain my actions to you."

"I am your husband king. You are my wife and my queen, you defer to my decree."

Her soft skin rippled under my hand; she turned her warm brown eyes upon me, and something inside my heart started to tingle. Any remnants of anger faded away from my tense body; it was replaced a tender emotions usually reserved for Morgana. The feeling was intense, tender and joyful. I love Guinevere; how did this happen? I wanted to drop my hand, and banish Guinevere to her chamber. I couldn't force myself to move away from her. I created rules to place a safe distance between Guinevere and myself. Now, I am helplessly under her spell. No, I was always under her spell even as a young boy. I defied my father to save her from Hengist. I cleaned her wounds on our long journey home. I can still feel her leaning against my chest, warm and fragile. I stayed away from her. I didn't want those emotions until now, at this very moment, I love my wife.

"Treat me as your wife and queen, not a mistress," Guinevere hissed softly like a snake ready to strike.

"However do I treat you like a mistress, my Queen?"

"I am forced to meet with Gaius…"

"I never cared about any of my mistress' health… next."

"You force me to have ladies-in waiting."

"You have replaced them with dragons."

"Arthur… I want real duties. I want to know about your life, not just your bed."

I couldn't control my hands; titling her chin up, my fingers caressed her jaw such petite bones. Her beautiful face eased every fear in my body. Her bones are so delicate. She doesn't understand that everything is to protect her from harm. I can't imagine life without her.

"I will allow you to sit with me in my Council Meetings, but you are not allowed to question or suggest…"

"I am to be your pretty doll!"

"If you had allowed me to finish, you can speak as a full member after you learn the ways of my court. Don't bring the dragons."

Impulsively, my wife placed a tiny kiss on my hand. Her small contact caused my blood to start to simmer. Caressing her cheekbones, I lowered my head until our lips meet in a tender kiss. Guinevere is resistant to opening her sweet lips; I stroked my tongue along her wide tender lips until she gasped in surprise. My tongue snuck into her mouth, seeking her sweetness. I groaned when her tongue touched mine, without breaking our kiss, I gathered Guinevere into my arms. My legs instinctively carried her to my chamber. I am secretly glad that I directed everyone from the wing. I don't know how I was able to open the door without breaking our kiss, or dropping her. I can't believe that my thoughts are still clear as everything is hot and tight on my body.

Reluctantly, I removed my mouth away from Guinevere's slightly swollen mouth. Quickly, my fingers yanked laces from her gown, she doesn't say a word as her breath grew shaky. I dropped kiss along her shoulders as my hands cupped her firm breast, stroking her hard nipples with my fingers until she squirmed and moaned in my arms. She turns her head to stare into my eyes, "Go get one the bed," I order roughly." She doesn't say a word. Guinevere's nude form departed elegantly for our bed; she tugged back the covers as she slide deeper into my bed. Her eyes watch me as I slowly removed my clothing, tossing them around my chamber. The coolness on the floors do not temper my desire. Guinevere leaned on her side; her desired filled eyes focus on my face; she sent a silent message when she rolled onto her back and spread her legs wide for me. I paused when I reach our bed to stroke a few wayward strands of hair. I tugged her wrist until the wrist beside her head," Don't move your hands, Guinevere." She looked at me in confusion, but she nodded. I couldn't explain that I wanted to savor her, if she touches me I will lose control.

Her center is wet and warm; resisting the urge to sink into her willing body; my lips covered the moist cavern of her mouth, our tongues tangling as my hands roamed along her soft curves. I tore my mouth away to rain kisses along her jawbone. My aching groin rubbed roughly against her center forcing soft moans to escape Guinevere's delicious lips. Moving down her warm body, my lips encased a hard nipple, sucking hard. Her skin is sweeter than my best wine. I slipped her other nipple into my hot mouth. Guinevere's chest arched off of the bed as delight begins to take over her senes. I covered her breasts with my hands, my fingers flicking her aching nipples. My tongue traced her navel as I edged lower. Her fragrance intoxicated me; drawing me deeper into her secret recess. My tongue traveled slowly down her molten center causing my beloved to squirm and grasp in pleasure. My hands reached up to caresses and stroke her damp breasts; my tongue intently stroked her center, forcing moans and grunts from her quivering chest. She was sweet on my tongue, and I can't resist the urge to drink her essence, not even her screams of pleasure could stop my desire to please my love. Perhaps, it was her quivers and whimpers, and my aching hardness that forced me to lean between Guinevere; slowly, entering her with measured strokes. My hands glided over her thighs. I needed contact with my wife. I rested my body upon hers, wrapping my arms tightly around her upper body, crushing her breasts under my chest. Her hair tangled in my fingers. I set a steady slow rhythm, attempting to savor every moment inside of her moist molten body. Our lips caught in tender kisses. On their accord, Guinevere's legs wrapped around my waist, encouraging me to push our desire to an intense pinnacle. Her fingers breaking my rule, scraped my back. I groaned deeply from pleasure and pain. Gwen arched into me; my mouth caught her groans of pleasure as she crested from our lovemaking. Kissing her neck, I drove deeply into her several times until I released myself with a harsh grunt. I didn't hesitate to roll on my back to protect Guinevere from my weight. Her fingers traced on along the fine hair on my chest. She snuggled into my arms; her eyes rowing heavy from exhaustion. I kissed her brow. I attempted to push away nagging thoughts. What if she doesn't fall in love with me? I can love her enough for the both of us, can't I?


End file.
